Naturaleza
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: Regalo para NicoOrelov. Tres viñetas sobre personajes distintos entre sí, pero con un propósito en la vida: justicia, venganza y lealtad.
1. Justicia

Fin del cuento

_**N/A: Para NicoOrelov. Dedicado con mucho cariño, inspiración (costo que la musa venga a mí, pero lo hizo sonriente) y, repito, cariño. Nos conocemos muy poco pero me pareces una excelente persona, y mira que eso es difícil de encontrar! Ojala lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirla, de lo contrario-o igual, en ambos casos- pincha la opción "review" y deja tu comentario. Estaré feliz de leer tu opinión. ¡Saludos!**_

Summary: Ramsay continúa sus cazas con éxito. Victimas caen presas en sus garras, sufriendo su tortura y la consecuente muerte inevitable. Pero… ¿Qué pasase si una de ellas decidiese luchar? La historia tomaría otro camino impredecible.

Las perras la encontraron medio muerta, semidesnuda y envuelta en finos harapos manchados de sangre carmesí.

El señor Ramsay Bolton (no Nieve, ya no mas) se acercó, acallando a sus perras con una señal de la mano. Le dio un puntapié, y la muchacha soltó un gemido de dolor.

Sonriendo a la luz de la noche, dejó escapar una carcajada perversa. Todo su séquito lo imitó.

— ¡Llévenla! —le indicó a los guardias, subiendo a su caballo. —Llévenla y déjenla en el salón principal. Quiero examinarla.

Los hombres, lealmente obedientes, la pusieron en pie bruscamente. Uno la tomo de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. El rostro de la muchacha estaba consternado, con ojos presos del pánico. Los labios, gruesos y curvados, temblaban ligeramente.

Asintiendo entre ellos, la subieron al potro.

A lo lejos, un lobo aulló.

~.~

El frío penetraba su piel pálida, azotándola lentamente, cruel, y filosa. Pero ella sabía que lo que la esperaría si daba un paso en falso, sería mucho peor que el viento.

Atontada, fijó su vista al suelo.

Los pasos se dejaron oír por cada rincón de la sala, acompasados, sonoros.

Su corazón dio un salto al sentir su respiración en la nuca.

Ella no tendría miedo, no. Era fuerte, y no se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente.

—Es bonita, ¿No creen? —pronunció el señor.

Y en verdad lo era. Su silueta delgada, sutil, de tez pálida como porcelana, y ojos grandes rasgados llamaron su atención. Una presa preciosa, única. ¿De dónde habría salido? Se pregunto el señor.

Envolvió sus dedos en el espeso cabello negro de la muchacha. A pesar de lo vivido, se mostraba lacio, sedoso al tacto. Lo olió: le recordó a las fresas. Pasmado, le dio un empujón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, propinándole otro puntapié. Esta vez, la joven no se quejó.

—Mi nombre es…—intentó rememorar su nombre. Su mente era un mar de confusiones. De nuevo, unas manos callosas impactaron en su mejilla izquierda. La calidez de la sangre emanó de su pómulo. —Catherine. Mi nombre es Catherine.

—Catherine, vaya… que bonito nombre. ¿No se llamaba así la difunta Lady Stark? —uno afirmó que sí. Ramsay giró en dirección a Catherine, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Desenvaino el cuchillo que llevaba colgado de su cinturón y rasgo el harapo de la jovencita. Su desnudez, al igual que sus brazos, rostro y piernas, se mostraba pálida. Los pechos eran menudos; las caderas de mujer y las piernas largas.

— ¡Menuda pieza! Escóltenla a las celdas. La noche es larga, tengo mucho trabajo por delante…—suspiró. —En fin. Ya más tarde pasaré a visitarla. No la toquen—advirtió a los guardias, mirada amenazante. —Es mía y de nadie más. Si quieren mujeres, hay de sobra en las mazmorras. Bueno… si es que aun son dignas de llamarse mujeres.

La carcajada general se reprodujo en toda la estancia.

Catherine comenzó a idear un plan de supervivencia. Ella buscaría la forma de salir de allí, cueste lo que cueste.

-.-

Las celdas se ubicaban pasando las fosas del castillo. Un pasillo estrecho, conducía a las mazmorras. Su estadía se desarrollaría en la última celda a la izquierda.

De un empujón la encerraron. Cayo de bruces al suelo, lastimándose la sien.

Refregándose la zona herida, se puso en pie. La luz se infiltraba tímida, escasa. El manto eterno de la noche reinaba allí, un llamado inmediato a la locura.

Y de entre las sombras, un ser marchito surgió. Apestaba a diablos. Asqueada, frunció la nariz, dando un paso adelante. Se acercó al hombrecito gris, silenciosa.

Extendió la mano, pero el susodicho retrocedió, tal como lo haría un animalillo herido. Inmediatamente comprendió que estaba consternado.

—Tranquilo, anciano—susurró, todavía con la mano extendida—No te haré daño. Ven, acércate. Sí, así, tranquilo. No te haré daño. Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

El anciano esbozó una mueca de locura. Su sonrisa desdentada desentonaba con sus ojos aparentemente jóvenes.

— ¿Mi nombre? Debo recordarlo, sí, debo recordarlo. —de las comisuras de su labio inferior manaba sangre. —Mi nombre es Hediondo. Rima con lirondo.

—Hediondo—repitió Catherine, fingiendo comprensión. —Lindo nombre, ¿Eh? De seguro ese no era tu nombre antes. Bueno… mi nombre es Catherine.

— ¿Catherine solamen…te? —el hombrecillo desconfiaba hasta la medula. Aprendió a desconfiar incluso de su propia sombra.

—Sí, solo Catherine. ¿Hace cuanto llevas aquí?

Hediondo le relato su encierro. Recapitulaba el inicio de su vida desde el momento en que el cuchillo filoso, vil y cruel cual amo lo empuñaba desolló sus dedos, de los pies y las manos, incluido su miembro viril. Las cortaduras y latigazos acumulados, no se comparaban ni la mitad de doloroso que aquello. La piel se curaría, mas los dedos no volverían a crecer jamás.

—Es… terrible—murmuró la joven. — ¿No piensas salir de aquí? —Hediondo negó con la cabeza—Yo puedo sacarte. Solo… solo déjamelo a mí. Puedo, de veras puedo. ¿Confías en mí?

El pobre hombre chilló horrorizado. Las palabras "Escapa conmigo" le sabían torturadoras. Kyra le dijo lo mismo. Su plan fallo, fue un engaño de su señor, su amado señor. Ella lo desafío y con sangre y gritos inhumanos lo pagó. «Kyra. Una de sus perras se llama Kyra». Entonces ella le dio una buena caza. No en vano su nombre perduraría en uno de las bestezuelas preferidas del amo.

— ¡Ya cállate, anciano! —le ordeno desesperada, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Si uno de sus sequitos lo escuchase, o peor, el tal Ramsay… ay, que los siete se apiaden de ellos. — ¡El señor te cortara mas dedos si no cierras esa boca!

Hediondo calló. Su señor le prometió ser bueno con él, claro, siempre que no le causase problemas. La niña no se equivocaba.

Temblando, se acurrucó en la paja del suelo. Catherine lo escuchó masticar. Ignorándolo, apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Si deseaba escapar, ese era el momento perfecto para trazar las líneas claves de su plan. Antes de que despunte el alba, ella se hallaría a kilómetros del lugar. Ni siquiera esas diabólicas perras la alcanzarían, caviló.

-.-

El tiempo parecía pasar lento allí. Los gritos de las mujeres procedentes de las celdas contiguas a la suya, desgarradores e inentendibles al querer suplicar no le permitían dormir. El género masculino se limitaba a gemir alto. Si conservaban un poco dignidad, su destino sería menos cruel que el de las femeninas.

Fuera, las perras aullaban frenéticas, hambrientas. Su amo y señor, Ramsay Bolton, se destornillaba de la risa. Reconocía su voz a pesar del poco tiempo conocido: era suave, cálida. Cualquiera que lo escuchase sin conocer sus macabras hazañas, creería que está tratando con un alma de buen corazón.

¡Qué equivocados, pobres víctimas!

Cada dos horas, las puertas de las mazmorras se abrían. Las suplicas atormentadas causaban un eco interminable, rebotando en las paredes de piedra húmeda.

Camuflado en la paja, el hombrecillo rezaba a los siete.

Catherine se acostumbro al frío. Desnuda al igual que en su día del nombre, le atinaba piedrecillas a las ratas. Encontró una de aspecto fina, filosa. Cautelosa, la escondió en la paja que actuaba de lecho provisorio.

De pronto, la puerta de su celda se abrió. Un hombre con la dentadura podrida y el rostro curtido sonrío.

—El señor requiere de tu presencia, putita.

La tomo del brazo, sacándola a rastras.

—Y tú, Hediondo—habló intimidante—El señor te querrá después. Te necesita para asuntos importantes. Diablos, apestas a mil rayos. Más te vale portarte bien o el señor te castigará.

El rostro del hombrecillo recluido en la mazmorra se deformo en una mueca de horror.

—Sí, sí. Le… le seré fiel a mi señor, claro. Le seré fiel, soy su Hediondo, el único perro fiel que tiene. Cumpliré, iré. —contestó, atajándose con sus manos mutiladas.

Polla Amarilla cerró de un portazo y Hediondo continuo en su encierro, suplicándole a los siete. Tal vez su salvación estaría cerca.

-.-

A empujones, siguió el trayecto indicado por el hombre. Su agarre era fuerte, áspero. No podía huir de él. Los pies desnudos se encogían al apoyarse en el suelo helado, pétreo.

En superficie, tuvieron que cruzar un pasillo largo, ancho. La ventisca jugueteó con su cabello, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo. La luna, plateada y gigante, brillaba ignorante a lo sucedido en el mundo.

No tardo demasiado en comprender que la llevaban de nuevo al salón principal de Fuerte Terror.

El clima cambio, cálido. Unas manos humanas, traspasadas a huesos funcionaban de antorchas. ¿Cuántas víctimas contarían en la larga lista de Fuerte Terror? Incontables. La locura se atestiguaba hereditaria. Con el linaje de Roose Bolton, se intensificaba más. Sobre todo en su hijo bastardo, ahora reconocido por el niño rey Tommen Baratheon como legítimo, que sobrepasaba los límites de la cordura. Si es que tuvo cordura alguna vez…

Brutamente, el hombre la empujó. Fue a parar encima del tablón. Su mundo dio vueltas, causa del golpe.

Polla Amarilla la estrujo sobre la mesa, abriéndola de piernas.

—El Bolton dijo que no te toquemos, pero…¿Qué más da si te examinamos un poco mejor? No creo que eso le incomode.

Acercándose por detrás, un rubio lo zamarreo por los hombros.

— ¡Pero el señor nos advirtió, dijo que no nos acerquemos a ella! —exclamó, molesto.

Pero Polla Amarilla se lo sacudió de encima, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

Catherine se resistió. Le propinó un puñetazo. El hombre retrocedió, a punto de devolverle otro puño. Espero el golpe, mas jamás llego.

Polla Amarilla le dio la espalda, liándose a golpes con el rubio. La joven, respirando hondo, aprovecho la distracción, y huyó de allí.

Cruzó cercas, perdió el equilibrio en el camino congelado.

Estaba tan cerca del bosque justo en el momento que algo se hincó en su pantorrilla, arrastrándola atrás.

Dolía, sí que dolía. «El dolor es fuerza. Si me dejo atrapar, me matará. No permitiré que eso suceda». Se aferro al suelo con uñas. La superficie lisa y blanca no sirvió de nada. Noto que se trataba de un perro, que rabioso tiraba de ella retornando la ruta de escape.

Súbitamente, los colmillos filosos del can cedieron a liberarla, y lo vio. Las pupilas gélidas del señor chispeaban furiosas. Su rostro se trastorno en una mueca de locura, mascullando inentendible. Una bota atizo en su rostro y el mundo se torno negro, borroso.

-.-

—Arruinaste su caza—decía una voz, acompasada. —Su perra estaba próxima a su presa, y tú te entrometiste en el camino. ¿No… no pensaste con claridad? ¿Ese era tu plan de escape? Bien, te atrapo. No sé de cómo te dejo volver aquí. Podría estar violándote en este momento, a la vez que te despellejaría los dedos.

Catherine se incorporo apoyándose en su codo derecho. El mundo se doblaba peligrosamente. «Debo hacerlo con calma. Despacio, sí. Así».

Frente a sus narices, el hombrecillo seguía murmurando.

— ¡Ya cállate, Hediondo!

— ¡Pero si es la verdad! Tienes suerte. El señor esta de buenas hoy, pero no creas que olvidara tu… tu falta. No lo hará. Él… —los ojos negros del hombrecillo viajaban lejos—Jamás olvida. Nunca olvida, jamás.

Catherine se limpio con los dedos la sangre seca que se pegaba en la entrada de sus fosas nasales.

—Ese imbécil—contesto, sentándose de piernas cruzadas. La desnudez se le acostumbro como ropa. —Se lo haré pagar, lo juro.

Hediondo la miró sarcástico.

—Sí, como no—ironizó, rascándose el cuero cabelludo.

La joven lo fulmino con la mirada. En verdad que se lo haría pagar y con creces el bastardo ese, pensó.

—Si cree que soy una de esas doncellas estúpidas que el tanto caza—menciono, pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro—Está equivocado. Su cuentito finaliza hoy.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermana—comentó el otro, acariciándose los dedos faltantes. —Ella es igual de terca y valiente. No se compara en nada a mí. Si ella estuviese en mi lugar, huía hace rato. Yo soy un cobardía. —Se encogió de hombros, lagrimeando. —No la puedo culpar. Ella se crió en Pyke y yo en el norte. No soy más que un cobar…

Catherine se acerco a él.

—No eres un cobarde. Solo que… ese imbécil te domino. Tienes una personalidad débil, eso es todo. ¡Fíjate si te criabas en Pyke! Serias igual. Tu carácter no lo determina el lugar en donde vives. Con eso ya naces.

El hijo del hierro(o del Norte, no se sentía digno de ninguna tierra) le mostró sus manos. No quería que nadie más pase por eso. Él perduraba como una lección viviente de lo que no se debe hacer: enojar o desafiar al señor. En ambos casos, el resultado era el mismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé—la joven retrocedió a su lugar.

Se pondría a la marcha otra vez. Ese no era más que la primera fase del verdadero plan. La herida de la pierna quemó. Ella le hizo caso omiso y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-.-

Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaron por la pequeña rendija que servia de ventana. Entreabrió sus ojos, bostezando. ¿En qué momento se durmió? Trato de omitir los gritos de fuera, las risas, los ladridos perrunos… de esa manera concilio el tan bendito y ansiado sueño.

Observo a Hediondo, con las ojeras malvas bajo los párpados caídos y la mirada marchita. No dormía, nunca. Él no lo hacía, no, porque el señor es impredecible. No es preciso calcular su presencia sorpresiva.

—La cacería ha terminado. El señor… vendrá por ti. Lo prometió. Y… y si no le agradas, vendrá a por mí… vendrá… vendrá…

Hediondo se acurrucó en la pared.

—No, hombreci…—la joven se refregó los ojos, eliminando los residuos del sueño. Debía estar más despierta que nunca. —hombrecito. Le agradare, lo prometo. No se ensañara contigo. Tranquilo. ¿Aquí dan algo de comer?

—No. Estamos cautivos, niña. Si deseas comer, hay ratas.

La sola idea de devorar ratas, le produjo nauseas a Catherine.

Educadamente se negó a la rata que Hediondo le ofreció.

—Tú te la pierdes, está—masticó. La rata se debatía entre sus dedos deformes. —Buena.

Impaciente, la muchacha se puso en pie, caminando de aquí para allá, como una fiera enjaulada en su mazmorra oscura y húmeda.

De vez en vez, echaba una ojeada por los barrotes de la puerta, poniéndose en puntita de pies. La mayoría de las celdas se distinguían vacías, y en las entradas de estas, un reguero de sangre se extendía.

— ¿Crees que haya alguien… aparte de nosotros? —inquirió, volviéndose a Hediondo.

Éste escupió un huesecillo del roedor.

—No lo sé. La madrugada fue una cacería excelente, al parecer. Por lo que he escuchado, claro. Te nombró varias veces. Aun no se decide si incluirte en la lista o seguir su instinto natural.

— ¿Y cuál es ese instinto? —Catherine se mostró curiosa.

—No sé, supongo que fornicar contigo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince años.

—Por lo que yo sé, no tiene en problemas en acostarse con niñas. Es… bueno, mi señor… tiene gustos… que…—las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Catherine prosiguió por él.

—Es un degenerado, claro—su mirada oscilo de la puerta a la pequeña ventana por donde entraba luz. —Deberían matarlo por eso.

Hediondo se alteró. Le tapó la boca con la mano, concentrado en algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —masculló la joven.

—Ya viene—respondió, desechando el resto de la rata.

Catherine regresó a la esquina.

—Yo se que hacer, Hediondo—dijo, relamiéndose los labios. —Te sacare de aquí, lo juro. Ese es mi propósito.

— ¿Por qué salvar a una cucaracha como yo? No valgo nada.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Porque él… te castigo demasiado. Ya no más. No habrá más "hediondos". Acabaremos con su existencia.

El término en conjunto lo mareó. Creyó ver el maltrecho rostro de Kyra apareciendo por la puerta.

— ¡Jamás! —enunció, limpiándose las manos ensangrentadas en su calzón sucio. — ¡Yo no escaparé! Le soy fiel a mi señor. Vete tú si quieres. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí, no lo digas.

—Te dije que tengo sesos, no como esas tontas damiselas—le recordó Catherine.

—Kyra también tenía sesos. Solo que… fue impulsiva. ¿Deseas terminar así?

—Yo no soy Kyra—replico, dándole una patada. —A mi no me sucederá lo mismo. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Hediondo se lo pensó un rato.

Al fin, respondió que no.

—Volveré—insistió Catherine.

La puerta se abrió por tercera vez en el día. Polla Amarilla asomo su cabeza. Su ojo estaba moteado de violeta. Ella casi sonrió. En su mirada, pudo leer la acusación por los hechos.

— ¿Qué tanto parlotean, eh? —cuestiono, entrando a la mazmorra.

Ninguno hablo.

—En fin—el hombre apretó la muñeca de Catherine—Nos vamos. Y tú, Hediondo, cuando el amo se entere de que estabas hablando con su perra, te matará. Yo mismo me encargaré de decírselo.

— ¡No señor, yo no hable, yo no hable! —grazno Hediondo.

Polla Amarillo rió, divertido ante la imagen patética del joven. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con Catherine a su lado.

Hediondo descifró un "Volveré" en los labios silenciosos de la muchacha.

-.-

Tuvieron que subir los peldaños de piedra que conducían a la habitación de Ramsay. Polla Amarilla debió golpear varias veces a la puerta, ya que su señor no lo atendía. Al tercer golpe, Ramsay abrió de un tirón, traspasándolo con la mirada.

—No fue mi intención, señor—se disculpo Polla Amarilla, cabizbajo. Señalo a la muchacha y el bastardo sonrió.

—Una buena noche, ¿Eh? —comentó el hijo de Roose.—A ti te hablo, putita.

Catherine asintió.

—Sí, señor. Una larga noche.

—Que suerte que estoy aquí para darle alegría al nuevo día, ¿Eh? —dijo Ramsay.

La tomo de la mano, metiéndola en su cuarto. Polla Amarilla descendió las escaleras tan rápido antes de que su amo cuente hasta tres.

Ya en la habitación, sonrío de lado, jalando a la muchacha del cabello. La hizo caer de espaldas a la cama, desatándose las lazadas del calzón.

—Señor, yo estoy aquí para complacerlo—sugirió Catherine, deslizando las manos por sus menudos pechos. Su voz sonaba de lo más convincente.

— ¿Para complacerme, segura?

—Para complacerlo, mi señor—confirmó ella.

Entonces, Ramsay Bolton le permitió desnudarlo.

Los dedos de la jovencita eran rápidos, sigilosos. Sonreía perspicaz, sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven.

Este no se lo podía creer.

Al fin una dama que lo complacía a gusto.

—Déjeme guiarlo, mi señor—insinuó Catherine.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ramsay Bolton accedió a manejarse en el sexo por una mujer. Siempre fue el macho dominante.

Catherine se posiciono sobre él. Deslizaba sus manos por cada rincón de la anatomía del señor, sintiéndolo tan próximo.

Los ojos gélidos del muchacho, por un segundo se tornaron cálidos. El hielo persistente en sus ojos pareció derretirse.

La muchacha sentía la masculinidad del hombre entre sus piernas. Faltaba poco para que la penetrara, y las manos de este, situadas en su cintura temblaban ligeramente.

De improvisto, ella extrajo un pedazo de piedra de la boca, con aspecto fino y filoso. Sus ojos negros brillaron sagaces, reflejando las llamas danzantes que colgaban de las paredes. Ramsay no pudo reaccionar. Antes de que atizara a levantar un solo dedo de las manos, la punta de la piedra se insertó profunda en su garganta.

Una sonrisa sangrienta se expresó en la tráquea del difunto.

Su misión encomendada resultó exitosa. Ahora solo debía buscar la llave de las mazmorras en la ropa del joven Bolton.

Con una mano en el picaporte, retrocedió. Se olvidó de algo.

Hábilmente, se desprendió la piel de la barbilla. El rostro cayó al suelo.

Unos ojos grises brillaron expectantes. Apresurada, se vistió con la ropa del bastardo.

Arya Stark iba en busca de Hediondo.

Su misión era clara: "Mata al bastardo y libera al traidor".

—Valar Morghuelis—emitió, contemplando triunfante el cadáver del monstruo.

Fin.


	2. Venganza

_**N/A: Se que te gusta Ygritte, la salvaje besada por el fuego. No es la gran cosa la viñeta, pero me pareció justo darte más que un solo regalo. Ojala no te parezca una porquería, jaja. **_

Summary: Ella creyó en sus palabras, le sería fiel hasta el fin del mundo. Pero el cuervo traidor engaño su corazón, rompiendo en mil pedacitos su ilusión. Ella se vengaría, palabra de salvaje que lo haría.

Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, engañado por la traición.

Creyó como las damiselas de los cuentos en vanas promesas, envueltas en palabras de amantes susurradas con sutileza y melancolía.

Pobre de la chica besada por el fuego. Fue víctima del amor, farsa de un cuervo traidor.

Ygritte creyó en cada una de sus palabras, con vehemencia lo ayudo a convencerlo a Mance, el rey-mas-allá-del-muro de que sus intenciones eran buenas. Porque le quería. Le quería como jamás quiso a nadie, pues aquel cuervo le hacía sentir sentimientos encontrados dentro de su alma libre, salvaje del otro lado de la muralla.

Esos ojos grises, de triste mirar, abrían cada poro de su cuerpo. La timidez que destilaba su boca le resultaba encantador. Tan torpe, tan niño, tan puro e inocente. Eran tan diferentes, marcados por el mundo de los hombres, que los dividían como si de una raza diferente se tratase. Mas Ygritte no creía así: para ella, todos los hombres eran iguales. Porque cuando el invierno llega, con el vienen cosas peores.

Con Jon Snow encontró la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Hasta pensó en tener hijos, hermosos hijos con cabellos besados por el fuego, y ojos grises teñidos de tormenta.

Deseó cada minuto, segundo, hora entera de la vida de él. Renunciaría a su vida si él se lo pidiese. El corazón hervía cada vez que Jon clavaba sus ojos en ella. E Ygritte, entregada por completo, sonreía feliz de la vida.

Ygritte era pasión, Jon hielo.

Por naturaleza no pueden coexistir.

O te quemas o congelas por siempre.

No tardo demasiado tiempo en congelarse.

Ahogada en pena, dejo que las flechas volasen directo a su cabeza o cualquier parte de su estúpida anatomía. Le odiaba. Su pecho dolía como jamás lo hizo, y sus piernas flaqueaban débiles. "¡Maldito cuervo traidor!" pensó, bajando el arco. Destrozada, lo vio perderse en el horizonte, abandonándola para siempre.

Maldito cuervo traidor.

Cegada por la rabia, decidió ir a matarle. Lo vería sangrar, suplicar piedad. Ella no mostraría misericordia, al igual que él. Conocería el verdadero fuego hirviendo por sus venas. Lo asesinaría, aunque eso fuera lo último que haga.

-.-

Ardía, vaya que ardía. El mundo se doblaba peligrosamente, inclinándose ligeramente al abismo en donde caería y no saldría jamás.

Intentó incorporarse, morir con dignidad. Atontada cayó al suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre carmesí. La figura de Jon se acerco a pasos agigantados.

Pudo contemplar sus ojos tormentas lluviosos. Lloraba. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, débil. Sus finos labios hablaban. No comprendía sus palabras. Tal vez estuviese muriendo, después de todo.

Sus latidos se tornaron lentos, invocando al final. Sabedora de su suerte, pronunció, sarcástica:

«No sabes nada, Jon Snow» y se entregó a los brazos de la eternidad, sonriendo.


	3. Lealtad

_**N/A: Barristan Selmy es uno de tus favoritos. Bueno, de nuevo repito, no es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste. Si no te gusten las tres viñetas(o alguna de ellas), no dudes en decírmelo, que te lo recompensaré con un mejor escrito si es necesario. Que lo disfrutes **_

Summary: desterrado de la Guardia Real, Ser Barristan Selmy decidió cruzar el mar Angosto en búsqueda de su verdadera Reina. Le serviría hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste.

Cuidando al dragón

Aun recuerda lo humillado que se sintió al ser despojado de la Guardia Real. El pequeño y berreante Joffrey Baratheon, devenido en rey tras la muerte de su padre, anunció su retiro con voz suave y tranquila.

El caballero Ser Barristan rechinó los dientes, y dando un paso delante, le escupió sus pensamientos a la cara. ¿Quién se creía ese chiquillo? No era más que un bebé de pecho con el poder subido a la cabeza. Fue tal la rabia que sintió dentro, que con asco se despojo de su armadura, arrojándola con desprecio a sus pies.

Jamás volverían a verle los Lannister, pero él no se doblegaría tan fácilmente. ¡Qué equivocados estaban si eso era lo que creían!

Si no serviría mas al niño rey, entonces hincaría la rodilla ante la verdadera heredera al trono, la ultima dragón, Daenerys Targaryen.

La travesía fue larga, costosa y duradera.

Pero todo valio la pena, porque al otro lado del Mar Angosto, su reina de la plata lo estaba esperando.

Le dio respeto, seguridad y confianza, nombrándolo su mano (la niña se crió del otro lado del Mar Angosto, pero conocía las costumbres de Poniente) cuando conquisto Meeren, aquella ciudad de arpías venenosas que clavaban a sus esclavos señalando el camino, como recordatorio de quienes eran los más poderosos, y quienes debían obedecer.

La llegada de la Reina Daenerys cambio todo eso. Ella les ofreció justicia a los esclavos, libertándolos y desterrando a sus amos. La sangre del dragón hervía dentro de sus venas, por lo cual decidió honrarlos con un castigo digno de su linaje: los clavó a todos, a cada uno de ellos señalando el camino, que se pudran al lado de los esclavos crucificados. Daenerys no olvidaría jamás sus macabras hazañas. Pago injusticia con justicia.

Pero nunca pensó que hijos de la arpía se olvidaron de eso tan fácilmente.

Entre las sombras de la noche, se reagruparon, masacrando lo perteneciente a la reina dragon, por empezar, sus guerreros.

Los inmaculados caian uno a uno como moscas.

Ni siquiera en Poniente se apreciaba tamaña maldad. Ser Barristan se cuestiono si su destino era estar allí, lejos de su verdadero hogar.

La sonrisa inocente de la legítima heredera al Trono lo convencía de que ese era el decreto de los dioses, cueste lo que cueste. Su propósito, servirla.

Protegerla de cada uno que osase levantar una mano en su contra. Aconsejarla sabiamente, como quien goza de experiencia. Brindarle información, en caso de que lo necesitase. Jamás, en todos sus años de existencia se sintió tan útil como a su lado. Daenerys, madre de dragones, la que no arde, le hizo un hueco en su vida de nómada.

Y él la ayudaría a regresar a casa. No soportaba la idea de ver sentado a los Lannister en el trono, y los rumores de que los tres principitos eran hijos nacidos del incesto, no le sabia tan descabellado estando en Meeren.

La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, si eso fuese necesario.

Pero la reina dragón voló lejos, subida al lomo de su inmenso dragón negro y se perdió lejana en el horizonte.

La ciudad se quedo sin Reina, y las arpías aprovecharían la oportunidad para subir al trono de vuelta.

De repente, un cuerno de guerra sonó.

Desde las aguas costeras de Meeren, barcos con la insignia del Kraken desembarcaron en la orilla.

Armados, fierecillas dispuestas a dar guerra, avanzaron con paso firme dentro de la ciudad.

Mas sabe uno por diablo que por viejo, pensó, desenvainando la espada de su cinto y acomodándose el yelmo de hierro en la cabeza.

«¡Al ataque!»gritó el leal caballero, enfrentándose a los intrusos.


End file.
